Forever
by iswinteroveryet
Summary: While Sara is working at the library, she hears someone downstairs. Quincest


_Author's note: This story is set when Tegan and Sara were teenagers. There's no way of telling otherwise until the middle of the story, so I thought it would be easier to picture if I made it clear at the beginning of the story._

**Sara's POV**

It had been a slow day at the library. Of course, we never really have much of a busy hour here at the Montreal Public Library. The most exciting thing that had happened to me all day was me getting to read one of my favorite books _The Hotel New Hampshire_. I look up at the clock. 8:30, time to lock up. I saw my coworkers heading out earlier, and I told them I would lock up once I finished my book.

I hear something in the basement. _What is that? I'm the only one here. _Thud! _Someone is down there. I do not know whom, but someone is definitely down there. _I decide to be courageous, so I go down to check it out.

I tread down the stairs quickly yet quietly, careful not to make my presence known. I am armed with the largest book I could find closest to me, some immensely thick reference book on plants. I open the door to the carpeted hallway. _No one in sight. _I walk briskly yet silently to the staff lounge, but I stop just before the doorway. _Breathing, I hear breathing. The intruder is in there. _

I can tell by the proximity of the breath that the intruder is probably at the.. vending machine? _I guess everyone gets hungry. _I quickly step into the lounge, and pounce on her without getting a good look at her face. I hit her with the book. Thud! _Oh shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck! It's Tegan!_ She hits the ground and is out cold. _Oops._

"Tegan, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone trying to burgle the library."

"Sara, this is a public library! It's free! There would be no money anywhere! What would I steal? Some library books?"

"I didn't really think about it, okay? I heard someone downstairs, and I automatically assumed that it was someone trying to kill me."

"Sara, do you know what happens when you assume things?"

"No…? What?"

She chuckles before saying, "You make an ass out of you and me."

I smile at her lousy joke. She's not really that mad at me anymore. Though the large bump on her forehead reminds me that I am an ass, and I hit her (apparently) hard.

"I was only coming so I could walk you home from work, because I'm such a wonderful sister."

I walk to the fridge in the corner of the lounge and pull out an ice pack for her head.

"Put this on your head, okay? It'll make the swelling go down a little."

She winces as the places the cold plastic to her forehead.

"You have quite an arm, Sar. You know that?"

"Yeah, I can see that. It's made quite obvious by the goose egg on your forehead. Though, I think most of the damage was done by the fact that the book I hit you with was 10 pounds easily."

"So this is what you do all day, huh? Read these thick reference books about plants?"

"No!" I correct her, "I'm not that boring. Today I reread _The Hotel New Hampshire._"

"Ah. I love John Irving. God bless him for touching on the subject of incest. No one ever does, and I think that's the reason why it's so taboo. It's never brought up."

"Exactly." I say as I nod in agreement. "In my opinion, incest shouldn't be illegal. I mean, you can't help who you fall for."

"You're exactly right, Sara."

I sit down next to her on the old, lumpy couch of the staff lounge.

"So, what compelled you to come and pick me up? You never do sweet things like that for me."

She flashed that gummy grin of hers before she said, "Well, because I love you, silly.. and, um, because there are crazy people out at night. Crazy ass people who might want to hit you with encyclopedias."

I punch her in the arm lightly and mumble, "I love you too, Tee."

She looks up at me lovingly, yet nervously. "Sar, actually I came to tell you something. And I couldn't at school or at home, because people are always around."

"What is it, Teetee? You know you can tell me anything."

She looks down at the threadbare couch and begins picking at a loose piece. I let her take a moment before saying whatever it is she has to tell me.

"Sara, I love you. And I mean, not just love you, like, really _love _you. More than I should. More than you do, I'm sure."

This comes out as a rushed, run-on sentence, so I take a minute to dissect and process what Tegan has just told me.

"You mean, you love me like John loves Franny?" I ask.

"What? Um, yeah, I do, Sasa."

"Did you know that every time I read the part where they're about to, um, do it, I think of you?" I blush as I say this.

"Really? Wow, so does this mean-"

"Yes, Tegan. It does. I love you, more than I should. You were wrong when you said I don't love you as much as you love me, because I love you without measure, Tegan."

I look up from the ground, which was apparently very interesting 10 seconds ago, to see Tegan's smiling face. She looks as if she's about to cry, and this makes my eyes tear up.

"Sara, do you know how happy this makes me?" she says tremulously, tears escaping her eyes.

I lean over and whisper, "Come on Tee, don't cry." And I wipe the tears from her face. I pull back and look at her. I close my eyes and lean forward and kiss her.

She seems timid and tense at first, but soon she relaxes and kisses me back. My hands find her hips, and her hands find my neck. She asks for entrance to my mouth, and I eagerly grant it to her. Her tongue clashes with mine fiercely and I moan into her mouth. I reciprocate, except gentler. Now our tongues are swirling together passionately. _Damn, she's an amazing kisser._

I pull apart to breath, and Tegan whines. I quickly quiet her but kissing along her neck. Sucking and nipping on her pulse point. Tegan lets out a low groan, and this arouses me extremely. I stop, and she looks up at me questioningly.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Tee?"

"Sara, of course I want to do this. I love you more than life itself. If you're ready, I'm ready."

"Tegan Rain Quin, I love you. I'm ready."

I catch a quick glimpse of her sweet smile before I pull her shirt up over her head. I see her beautiful breasts, and I can't keep my salivary glands from kicking into overdrive. Tegan only lets me enjoy the view for a moment before she starts to unbutton my shirt.

"Sara, why do you have to always wear these God forsaken button up shirts!" I smile at her teasing comment.

I reach down and unbutton her jeans, and hastily pull them off of her, and she quickly does the same.

With Tegan in her matching black bra and panties, and me in my polka dotted bra and rainbow panties, I can't help but giggle.

"What?" she says alarmingly.

"No, babe! Not you, just look at what you're wearing, then look at what I'm wearing. You wear something sexy and arousing, and I wear mismatch undergarments."

She looks me in the eye and says, "Sara, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. And you don't need to wear lingerie, because you're sexy on your own."

"Tegan, why are you so sweet?"

She smiles at me then pecks me on the lips. Our kiss quickly deepens and my hands now find her breasts, and her hands find my cheeks. I move my hands around and unclasp her bra then I toss it to the ground with our shirts. I begin kneading her breasts with my hands. One hand is pinching a nipple, and the other hand is kneading in circles. I stop our kiss and keep one hand pinching while I occupy my mouth with her other breast. A low growl escapes her lips.

With my free hand, I venture down to her underwear and I palm her sex. I can feel how warm and wet she is, and I moan loudly. I run my index finger up her slit then plunge one finger in. In and out, in and out, slowly. She whimpers as a reaction to my agonizingly slow pace. "Sara, please.. more!" she pants.

I shove another finger then two inside of her, then begin massaging her clit with my thumb.

"Agh! Sara! Yes!" she cries.

"Geez, Tee, you're so tight."

I speed up my pace to a much faster rate, and I know Tegan will cum soon. I pull out completely, and Tegan whimpers sweetly. I quickly make my way downward and my tongue occupies the place where my fingers once were. In and out in and out, this time very quickly. _She's about to come. I need to push her off the edge into an orgasmic oblivion._ I swipe my tongue over her clit then suck on it sweetly. Then I gently tap her off of the imaginary cliff into an orgasm she won't forget, all by nipping her clit and rubbing her G-spot with my index finger.

"Sara! Uh! Yes! Oh my god!" she screams.

I clean off my fingers while she comes down from her high. Once I'm finished, she pulls me down for a kiss.

"Sara," she breathes. "That was profoundly amazing!"

"Aww, thanks Teetee. I'm glad I could make you feel good."

"You didn't just make me feel good, that was bliss! I love you so much, Sara. Promise me you're mine?" she asks, holding out her pinky.

I smile at her and interlock my pinky finger with hers. "I love you too, Tegan. I promise. I'm yours, and you're mine, forever."

She kisses me sweetly and says, "Forever."


End file.
